


Lick It Up

by 1JettaPug, orphan_account



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 2010s, Daddy Kink, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eric decides to show Gene that his favourite frozen treat can be used in more ways than one.
Relationships: Gene Simmons/Eric Singer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Lick It Up

The final bow of the show always felt exhilarating after the encore ended. The roar of the crowd was deafening, and the applause was thunderous. It felt like electricity was buzzing beneath his skin, through his chest and inside his skull. Eric could hear the crowd screaming even as they headed backstage and through the hallways leading to their dressing room.

He swung his neck to the side, feeling it crack, and sighed in relief. He could finally unwind and feel the forming blisters underneath his gloves. He smiled fondly at the sensation. He always tried to give it his all, no matter the cost.

Eric jumped at the sudden pinch on his ass. He turned, pouting as Gene entered his field of vision. He grabbed at his hand, squeezing it firmly, then let go. Eric smiled, following behind him, barely able to keep up with his quick, long-legged gait.

His look was intense as usual, but Eric saw that look in his eye. He kept approaching him more and more after their shows with that look, eyeing him with that all-consuming need.

“In a rush, Genie?”

“No. Just trying to make sure you don’t fall behind, kitten,” Gene sighed, stretching out in his armour. “Or run away to New Zealand again.”

“Yeah, yeah,” He sighed. His nose crinkled. Post-concert always brought relaxation, sure, but it also always brought Gene’s body odor with it. He could finally smell the fake blood and the moist tang of sweat collecting in the creases of his armour. Eric made a note of slipping past the Demon, through the door and grabbing a can of Lysol from one of the tables.

Tommy laughed, shaking his head as Eric sprayed Gene from head to toe. Paul just rolled his eyes, moving past them to his own mirror.

“You’re _so_ mature, guys.”

“Gotta do something to help him out, Paulie.” Eric chuckled, then pouted as Gene swatted the can out of his hand. “Hey!”

“Quit it,” He grumbled, moving to sit down at his own station.

“Aww, what? You grumpy or somethin’?” Eric cooed. He jumped over to Gene’s side and poked his cheek, ruining the already runny black and white makeup. “Is someone hungry~?”

“When is Gene _not_ hungry?” Paul sighed, creating a grey streak on his face as he wiped away at his star.

“When he’s been stuffed with chicken nuggets.” Eric smiled. He turned on his platform heel to one of the roadies.

“Hey! No! Don’t order him food! He’s fat enough!” Paul snapped. “Eric, I know you! Quit enabling him!”

“Oh, come on, Paul, let him eat.” Tommy said, sitting back in his chair. “It’s better than him forcing the tour bus to stop at three in the morning for some sketchy gas station sushi.”

Paul cringed at the memory. Tommy was right. Not to mention the damage that had been done to the tour bus bathroom.

“Fine… Whatever. Just don’t order a damn plat--”

“Hey! Gene, we got a huuuuge platter of nuggets coming our way. So, don’t worry, boo, I got you~” Eric singsonged cutely at him. He ignored how Paul slapped his forehead and sighed. He could care less. The Demon was hungry, so, of course, he had to be fed. It was just common sense.

“We’ll leave you two to it, then.” Tommy stood up, stretching with a slight smirk on his face. He, unlike Paul, knew when the Demon and the Catman needed their special alone time. Besides, he wasn’t quite in the mood to watch Gene scarf down a fifty piece nugget meal.

“Aww, you’re not stayin’?” Eric turned to the Spaceman.

“Nah, got dinner plans with Amber.”

Eric nodded, watching his bandmate collect his belongings and head out the door. Paul had finished removing his makeup, but he remained leaning back in his chair, texting or posting selfies to social media, Eric assumed. How did the Starchild _live_ without his Instagram?

“Oh… you stayin’ for pizza and nuggets, Paulie?” Eric spoke up. He figured Paul would want to go back to the hotel and Skype his family or get some beauty sleep. Some _much_ needed beauty sleep, Eric chuckled to himself. 

“Well, will you kiddies be alright without me?” Paul asked, eyes glued to his phone. 

“I’ll take good care of Genie for ya, boss. No sweets before bed. Scout’s honour.” Eric held up three fingers, earning an eye roll from the rhythm guitarist. 

“Okayyy, if you say so.” Paul tucked his phone away in his duffel bag, throwing it over his shoulder before giving his bandmates one last suspicious look. Eric was naturally a wild child, an unruly little rascal who could usually be kept under control in Paul’s presence, but leaving him under Gene’s supervision just spelled trouble. 

“No more Red Bull, Eric.” The Starchild warned the already hyper drummer. “G’night, guys.”

“Nighty-night, Paulie.” Eric replied, placing a new piece of gum in his mouth and chewing obnoxiously. He smiled at the annoyed look he got in return before Paul left the room, finally leaving him and Gene alone. 

“So, where’s my food, Eric?” Gene asked as Eric straddled his lap, patting his belly through his armour.

“Ya hungry, Dr. Love~?” Eric chuckled. He rubbed an ample curve with one hand and heard a growl rumbling out from deep inside of him.

“ _Starved_.”

“I’ll go check on it.” With a peck on the lips, Eric stood from Gene’s lap and left the room. Damn catering taking their sweet ass time with his precious Genie’s dinner…

Eric only had to turn a corner before nearly bumping into a roadie with a large platter of chicken nuggets and a box of fresh pizza, nearly spilling it all on the floor. Oof, Gene would _not_ be happy. There’d be bloodshed if he didn’t get his nuggets.

“ _Finally!_ ” Eric took the platter and pizza box from the shaking roadie’s hands. Obviously a newbie. “Gene’s getting restless!” 

“S- So- Sorry, Mr. Singer--”

“Forget it, kid. Just thank your lucky stars that you didn’t drop it.”

Eric returned to the dressing room, shifting the platter to one hand like a skilled waitress and opening the door with the other. 

“Special delivery for Chaim Witz?”

“Don’t call me that.” Gene growled, impatiently reaching his hands out for the pizza box. 

“Alright, alright, Genie, hang on.” The drummer placed the platter on the table, opening the pizza box and passing a slice to Gene before taking a seat. “Ah! Ah! Wait.” Eric stopped him, tucking a napkin in the top of his armour, “Okay, Daddy, eat up.”

The Demon tucked in like he hadn’t eaten in days, sauce immediately spilling onto the napkin below. Eric chuckled, “See? What did I say?”

Gene was too hungry to argue. He was already onto his second slice, grunting as he practically stuffed it into his mouth, reaching for a third piece while Eric watched in awe. He loved that it made Gene so happy, but he was also just amazed that a single human could pack away all that food so quickly. 

“It’s like watching a hog eat slop.” He joked, getting a glare in return. 

Gene’s stomach let out another loud growl.

“See! Your stomach agrees with me.” Eric laughed, reaching out to rub the soft flesh beneath his armour. With his other hand, he picked up the fourth slice of the pizza and raised it to Gene’s lips. “Now, open wide~”

Gene obeyed, taking the tip of the pizza into his mouth without further prompting. He bit off a hearty piece of it, chewing with relish. He practically inhaled the rest of it, playfully licking the crumbs off of Eric’s fingers. Gene saw the drummer’s bright blue eyes glimmering in the dimness of the dressing room, illuminated by the bright lightbulbs on the mirrors.

“Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you eat?” Eric asked as he picked up the fifth slice. Gene’s belly quivered with a chuckle behind his armour.

“Only about a _million_ times, kitten. Your sweet talking is probably what got me this huge.” He admitted.

“Oh, like you weren’t heading this way with your sugar cookie addiction.” Eric giggled, tickling his chin. Gene purred under the affection and attention.

“Fine... You’re just a bit right…”

Eric winked at him. “Guess I better keep on complimenting you then, you gorgeous glutton you~” He pushed the fifth slice into Gene’s mouth, earning an indulgent moan in return.

It was only a matter of time before Gene had finished the rest of the pizza and was moving onto the nuggets. He dunked one in the little tub of barbecue sauce before tossing it in his mouth, his eyes soon landing on Eric again. 

“Aren’t you eating tonight, kitten?” 

Eric watched him, his chin resting in his hand. He looked like a lovestruck school girl admiring her crush. “Well… I _did_ have an idea for dessert…”

“Oh?” Gene sucked his fingers clean. He _always_ had room for dessert.

“Yeah… but you gotta come with me to the tour bus.”

“What? You’re making me get up? _Seriously?_ ”

“Well… Yeah, but c’mon~ It’ll be well worth the effort, I promise~”

Gene wasn’t a fan of the idea of moving from the dressing room. He really didn’t have the energy. He’d used it all up onstage, but the promise of dessert and the curiosity of why it was on the tour bus quickly overpowered him. 

“Okay.” He reached a hand out, “Ya gotta hoist me up, though.” Eric grabbed and pulled Gene out of his chair, grunting at the weight of his boyfriend plus his costume. It must have been at least 250+ pounds…

“We gonna take a shower first, or-?”

“You’ll need a shower _after_ dessert. Trust me, Genie.” Eric smiled, retaking the taller man’s hand and leading him out of the room. 

Luckily, the walk to the tour bus wasn’t too far. It was cold outside and the last of the fans were leaving the arena. The Catman and the waddling Demon would have really been a sight for any passerbyers. 

Eric closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it just in case Doc or any of the roadies wanted to make the mistake of disturbing them. Heads would surely roll. 

“Go lie on the bed, Genie.” 

Gene was suspicious, but Eric reassured him with an angelic grin. That _always_ worked. 

He watched the bassist head to the bedroom before opening the mini fridge. Of course there was ice cream, as expected, accompanied by a can of whipped cream and chocolate sauce. He retrieved the items, closing the fridge door with a kick of his boot and making his way to the back of the bus.

“Genie, I got chocolate ice cream~” Eric purred, stepping into the bedroom. He smiled at the Demon stripping off his armour and kicking his boots off. “Couldn’t take it pinching your rolls anymore?”

“Oh shut up,” Gene grumbled, tossing his chest plate to the side. “It just gets too heavy after a while.”

“Or your tummy gets too big after all the pizza and chicken nuggets~” Eric teased him, sitting down next to him on the bed. Sliding the lid off the carton, they were greeted by the delightfully rich chocolate ice cream, perfectly portioned and filled with a seamless, undisturbed surface. But not for long. Eric quickly dug his spoon into it and removed a mouthful to taste-test for Gene.

He hummed in delight, taking in another spoonful to double check its perfection for his Daddy Demon.

“Hey,” Gene interrupted him. “You gonna share that, or am I just gonna sit here and starve to death?”

“Awww, Daddy, you’re not gonna starve to death~” Eric chuckled, scooping another mouthful into the spoon. He slipped the spoon past his lips and let it melt on his tongue, savouring the flavor.

“Eric, _share_.” Gene demanded, grumpily.

“Okay, okay. Calm down, Genie.” He laughed. “Have a taste~”

Gene’s tongue darted out and scraped the ice cream right off the spoon before Eric could even slide it up to his lips. He closed his eyes from the delightfully cool and sweet treat.

“More?” Eric offered, his eyes half-lidded and seductive. 

“Oh definitely,” Gene purred, “It’s divine.”

Eric obliged, spooning more ice cream into the bassist’s mouth.

“So tell me,” Gene swallowed, genuinely curious, “Why did this have to occur in the _solitude_ of the tour bus?” Eric was definitely up to something, as per usual, but the Demon couldn’t quite put his finger on what the Catman had in mind.

“Why don’t ya stop asking questions and take that stinky costume off, Genie, and you’ll find out?” Eric responded in his husky voice. Although, as he looked his bandmate over, he realized he’d have to help peel him out of the black bodysuit that was covered in fake blood from God of Thunder and buckets of sweat from the two and a half hour show. 

“I’m getting too old for this…” Gene grumbled, trying to tackle the bodysuit himself and failing miserably. 

“Here, Genie.” Eric managed to pull one arm out while Gene worked on the other, already moving on to his codpiece while Gene struggled. 

“Usually we have the costume girl’s help getting me out of this…” He muttered, grunting as he struggled to reach a strap on his side.

“C’mon, Simmons, you’re fallin’ behind!” Eric teased. Gene only grumbled in response. It was no secret that Gene was overweight. Ever since the 90s, ever since meeting Eric Mensinger, he’d only grown in size thanks to all the cookie and candy bouquets randomly left on his dressing room table, usually accompanied by a little note expressing endearment or admiration. Even when he had first joined the band at 34, Gene nine years his senior at 43, Eric marveled at the rock god and thought of him as a king. A king who deserved to be pampered and spoiled rotten at every turn and chance.

Eric slid his hand onto Gene’s bare chest once he managed to pull him out of the top half of his bodysuit. He slowly moved his hand down to his squishy belly, drifting it along his skin in slow, circular patterns.

“You’re like a giant teddy bear,” Eric cooed. He gave his belly a good squeeze. “Just wanna cuddle with you aaaaall night.”

Gene’s stomach was jiggled, patted, and pinched until a light flick to the head reminded Eric that he had a mission to complete.

“Ohh, yeah,” He grinned, sheepishly. “Let’s get you naked~”

Even as he worked, though, he still couldn’t help but lean down and leave a trail of kisses along Gene’s pudgy belly. He even added his tongue to the mix, eagerly licking and mouthing away at his stomach until Gene had to growl at him.

Free of his body suit, Gene flopped back onto the bed, stretching out and being careful not to smear the greasepaint on his face all over the sheets. Eric chuckled at him, then got to work kicking off his own boots and shrugging off his vest and pants. 

“Now…” Eric huffed, “Does Daddy want anymore~?” He asked, lifting the carton up. “I have a _whole_ tub of this, after all…”

“Mmmhm, a whole tub?” Gene murmured, “This could get messy~”

“Is that a problem?” The drummer smirked and ‘accidentally’ tipped the carton, dripping some of the melted chocolate onto Gene’s bare neck and collar bone.

“Eric, what the--!? _Ohhh…_ ” It finally clicked what his naughty little kitten had planned this evening. Gene shook his head but said nothing, throat bobbing as he swallowed hard. His normally dark eyes burned bright in their intensity, the tension of his gaze so palpable Eric could feel it on him like a blanket.

“Now,” Eric said, licking his lips. “I get my tasty treat~”

He leaned down and laved his tongue over Gene’s neck to swipe the ice cream from his skin in one sensual lick. Gene sighed and slipped his fingers through Eric’s short, bobbed hair, encouraging him to do more. He wanted to be utterly spoiled tonight.

The Catman purred, complying with his Demon’s commands. He nibbled on his collarbone, kissing and lathering up the traces of sweetness left behind. He attempted to put the carton down between them, but instead felt something out of place that didn’t allow a flat surface to hold it. Eric looked down and made the serendipitous discovery that Gene was rock hard against his thigh. Suddenly, a new idea flashed through his mind.

“Daddy, would you object to something even messier…?” Eric hummed, softly.

“Mmmhmm, depends,” Gene moaned, drifting into his usual lusty, lazy state. “Do I have to move again?”

“Not an inch.”

“Then I have no objections, kitten.”

“Oh, good.” Eric slipped a hand down past Gene’s chubby belly in search of his prize. Finding the hot shaft, Eric grinned and scooted down until he was eye level with it. “Hello, lil’ Gene~” Desire ran through him like a blazing fire as he gazed at the all too familiar cock, recognizing every vein and curve like recalling a song in passing and singing every lyric from memory.

Now he just got the chance to make it all the more tastier with a bit of whipped cream. He reached for the floor where he laid the can, snatching it up and popping off the lid with a flourish.

There was a sharp hiss below his waistline, then his groin suddenly felt cold. The Demon huffed, trying to look over the ample curve of his stomach to see what shenanigans his drummer was getting into. “Eric, what are you--”

“Whipped cream, Daddy~” He chuckled, popping a bit of the cream into his mouth with his finger. “It’s _really_ good.”

“I can only imagine…” Gene stuck his tongue out, curling and flicking it hypnotically, hoping Eric would take the hint and squirt some cream onto it. It was an understatement to say the bassist was surprised when more of the sweet condiment purposely ended up on his cock, followed by his balls. “Eric, what the-”

“Don’t worry, Genie, it’s perfectly safe.” Eric assured him before shaking the can and applying a line down Gene’s stomach.

“Uh… okay.” The bassist tried his best to look over his big belly at the sticky mess between his legs, not realizing his bandmate wasn’t even done yet. 

Eric then reached for the chocolate sauce, flicking the lid off and aiming for Gene’s stomach. 

“What’re you tryin’ to do, kitten? Turn me into an ice cream sundae? You gonna add a cherry on top, too?”

“Maaaybe~”

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when you said dessert…” Gene looked up at the gleaming blue eyes above him. 

“Trust me, Genie, it’ll be worth it.” Eric squirted a trail of sauce down from Gene’s navel to his cock, licking his lips at the delectable sight below him. If you’d asked him when he first joined the band where he’d think he’d be in 25 years, he never in a million years would have answered with licking ice cream off of his bandmate’s body in their tour bus after a sold out show.

Eric threw the empty bottle over his shoulder, attempting to hold himself back from pouncing on Gene. The excitement was just too much.

The Catman stood up before mounting the bed and crawling between Gene’s legs like a panther stalking its prey. Not breaking eye contact with the Demon, he leaned down and licked dangerously close to Gene’s member, earning a shaky exhale in response.

Eric kissed down the underside of his cock, licking away at all the cream that had slipped down. When he reached the base, he laved at his balls gently with the tip of his tongue, wanting to scoop up as much sweetness as he could.

The combination of cold and warm on the Demon’s cock was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He was shaking, trembling at the tension in his body as pleasure tingled up from his pelvis. His fingers reached down and raked at Eric’s scalp as he moaned in his ecstasy.

“D… Don’t stop. Please. Feels so good, kitten~”

Eric smirked from his soft, desperate noises and returned to the tip to give it a single lick. That was his only warning before he slid Gene’s cock into the warmth of his mouth, letting the whipped cream pool over his lips and drip down his chin. Gene moaned and did his best to look past his gut down at him. With a huff and a growl, he pulled his own belly to the side enough to spot Eric smiling back at him. The sight made his cock twitch in Eric’s mouth, urging him on.

Eric bobbed his head a few times, shallowly, before dragging him deep into his throat, tongue massaging viciously at every reachable spot. Eric couldn’t help but moan at the mixed taste of Gene’s own musk and the delicious cream.

“ _Fuck_ , Eric… Your mouth… Ohh, god, don’t stop…” Gene grunted, bucking his hips as Eric swallowed his cock deeper into his velvet mouth.

“H- how did you get so good at this?”

Eric pulled off, licking a sticky residue off his lips before squirting more of the whipped cream on his cock. “From 25 years of suckin’ _you_ off, Genie.” 

“Mmmhm… Well, aren’t I just the best teacher~?”

“Mmhm, you’re _okay_.”

“Eric,”

“What? You’re a _total_ pillow princess~” Eric chuckled, then moved up and settled his chin atop the soft curve of Gene’s big belly. “You enjoying dessert, Daddy~? You gettin’ close~?” 

“Y- Yeah…” Gene breathed.

“You miss havin’ my long, blonde hair to pull and tug?” The Catman kissed Gene’s thigh. He was driving the Demon absolutely insane. 

“Eric, if you don’t quit teasing and finish me off now I’m gonna be forced to flip you over and fuck you senseless…” Gene growled, impatiently. 

“Ooooh, good idea, Genie.” Eric smirked, sitting up and stretching. He’d lost quite a bit of weight from Paul’s diet. His stomach was almost as flat as it was when he was in his 30s. The same couldn’t be said for Gene.

“Get. Back. To. Work.” Gene ordered. The dangerous look in his dark brown eyes let Eric know he wasn’t playing around. The Demon never was a big fan of teasing, and Eric took it to a whole new level.

“Okay, Mr. Grumpy.” 

With a final lustful glance, Eric licked his lips and placed his wet lips to the tip of his cock. Gene sharply inhaled and let out a moan.

Even if Gene _was_ in the mood for a quickie, Eric wanted to take his sweet time lapping at all the whipped cream and warm skin. Nothing was rushed with the way he mouthed his lover’s cock. Lips glided gently around the slit, leaving wet trails as it circled over him. His tongue crept out and followed suit, only barely tracing the skin and focusing on the cream for the first few licks. Eric teased his way down, tracing the underside with his tongue and gently pressing kisses as he went. Another moan escaped Gene’s throat as the drummer fully licked his way back up and repeated the action.

Eventually, Eric opened his mouth and sucked on the cock’s tip. His tongue swirled over, exploring every surface before pressing deeper. 

With his head slowly bobbing, Eric worked a slow pace while he sucked, intending to bring his lover right to the edge of release. Meanwhile, though Gene was thoroughly enjoying the blowjob, he was getting a bit miffed at the pacing. In hopes of quickening things, the bassist pressed his hips up whenever Eric took his cock in deeper. With his hands still caressing his lover’s head, Gene smirked and admired the sight.

With a heedy moan, Eric took the hint and quickened his pace. He took his cock deep within his mouth, pressing it into his throat. His humming was sending sweet vibrations through him, too, that were driving Gene closer and closer to the edge.

Gene wanted to lose control. He wanted to spurt his seed deep in Eric’s mouth. Of course, Eric chose that moment to pull back for one last tease.

“Mmhm, ya know, I never did get to lick the sauce off your belly~”

“E- Eric…! God, I’m gonna _strangle_ you,” Gene growled, huffing. He threw his head back against his pillow, snapping his jaw shut in anguish as he felt Eric just tap the sides of his thighs.

“Mm, but I wanna play some more~” He chuckled, leaning forward to cup Gene’s cheek. He smiled as his thumb rubbed right below his cheekbone, and he smeared even more of the black and white makeup around. “C’mon~ You can hold out for five more minutes, yeah~?”

Gene narrowed his eyes at him. He knew that tone. Eric wanted to hear him beg.

“Eric…Finish what you started, you little fucker!” _God_ , he was so close. If Eric didn’t finish him, then he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop himself from tossing him aside and trying to finish the job with his own hand. He couldn’t control himself for much longer.

“Mmmhm… I wanna hear you say it~”

“Eric--”

“Just a few lil’ words, Daddy~ C’mon~” Eric smiled ever so sweetly at him. He traced lewd patterns in the chocolate sauce on his belly, purring and looking at him as if he was the cat who’d caught the canary. 

“Bite me.”

“Nope, that ain’t it.” Eric reached down, beginning to gently fondle Gene’s neglected balls.

“E- Eric…”

“Say it…” The drummer gripped the bassist’s scrotum, stroking and massaging while watching his eyes almost roll back into his head like they did onstage. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“ _FUCK_. Please, kitten, suck me!”

“Aw. Was that so hard?” Eric smiled, dropping back down to take one of Gene’s balls in his mouth, his right hand pumping the Demon closer and closer to the edge.

Once he’d removed all of the whipped cream, the drummer took Gene’s cock in his mouth once more. It only took a few long, hard sucks before Gene burst and unloaded into Eric’s mouth with a loud, desperate roar, his eyes squeezing shut. It took everything in him not to scream every curse word under the sun as he came in the drummer’s mouth in hot spurts, bucking upward as he rode out his powerful orgasm. 

The Catman pulled off, looked at the Demon laying breathless, and loudly swallowed Gene’s seed all down in a single gulp. 

He watched Gene’s belly rising and falling like he’d just run a marathon, rolling his eyes in disbelief. 

“That a lot of work for ya, Genie?” He laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, staining it with red lipstick. 

“Shut up…” 

Eric shuffled upward, planting a kiss on Gene’s lips before climbing off the bed. He took one last look at the disheveled bassist who had already started snoring, one hand resting on his big belly.

“Oh no you don’t. You’re taking a shower _now_.” Eric grabbed Gene’s arm and pulled, “Don’t make me call Paul back!”

“Mpphh… Tommy wouldn’t make me take a shower…” Gene grumbled.

“Yeah, well Tommy wouldn’t have sucked whipped cream off your balls, either, smart ass. Now get up.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, kitten…” Gene rolled his eyes before sitting up and letting Eric pull him from the bed. “You _planned_ this, didn’t you?” Gene’s suspicion took over as the smaller man led him over to the bathroom. 

“Mmm… maybe I did and maybe I didn’t…” Eric twisted the nozzle for hot water and turned back to the bassist. “C’mon, let’s get you clean then I can give you more ice cream.”

“Mm, _more_ ice cream?”

“Yep.” Eric stepped into the shower and held his hand out, “I promise I won’t smother you in it this time.” 

Gene exhaled, giving in. After the promise of more sweet treats and more uninterrupted alone time with Eric on the tour bus, a warm shower suddenly didn’t sound so bad.


End file.
